Tragame Tierra
by MGADEYGF
Summary: Alice estaba completamente empapada con crema por los brazos y una que otra pluma que le había llegado. El grandote tenia crema en toda la ropa, el cabello y 85% de la cara. Yo pues… tenia goma en la espalda y mi cabello, sin incluir que me había caído en un charco de agua.


Porque todos tenemos momentos en el que queremos que nos trague la tierra. Todos humanos

* * *

**_Bella's Pov_**

Me encontraba en casa de los Cullen, solo estaban Alice y Emmet conmigo, Edward y los demás habían tenido que ir al super mercado a comprar cosas necesarias para la casa por orden de Esme no debían tardar mucho, tal vez una hora, y eso. Como estábamos aburridos decidimos ver una película, Emmet eligió "Tierra de osos". Teníamos canchita y algo de soda, en lo personal la película se me estaba haciendo pesada, pero los otros dos estaban al borde de las lagrimas… en serio, me estaba pudriendo, me iban a salir raíces.

Me aburrimiento se incremento y empecé a tirarle canchita a Emmet, primero una, luego tres, luego un puño… Alice se me unió – Joder chicas! Déjenme ver mi película! Su madre ha muerto… insensibles- hablo ofendido. Unas risas estruendosas salían de nuestros labios. Emmet no hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y nos fulminada con la mirada – Que les den – El cojio unos cojines que estaban en su sillón y nos dio en la cara, solte el embace con canchita – Mierda – susurre. Me enfade y corri hacia su dirección, decidí taclearlo pero con la masa de músculos que tiene, solo me limite a rebotar, como si no pesara nada. Desde el piso vi a Alice colgándose de su espalda – asi que quieres jugar sucio eh grandote - vi mi oportunidad frete a mi, los empuje a los dos y se dieron contra el sofá. Para este momento la película había quedado en el olvido y nos reíamos a carcajada limpia.

- Joder Bella! Que te pasa, pensé que teníamos una alianza – musito Alice adodolorida. Le hice caso omiso y me lanze encima de los dos y comenze a hacerles cosquillas. Empezaron a gritar que parara ¡Incluso me ofrecieron un coche! Emmet hizo uso de su fuerza y nos levanto

- SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR AL GRAN OSO EMMET – grito y emprendió rumbo a la cocina

Alice y yo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Cada una le mordió el brazo con el que nos tenia levantadas – mierda – caímos con un golpe seco, me levante adolorida y emprendi una carrera al destino inicial con Alice pisándome los talones, De milagro no me cai. Coji la manguera del lavadero y apunte a mi mejor amiga

- NOOO! Es de la nueva colección! – No le hice caso y la abrí – JODER ISABELLA NOO – la escena era comica, Alice tratando de cubrir su prendas y su cabello en vano, ya estaba completamente empapada, repetía maldiciones que no soy capaz de repetir

- jajajajajajajaja Alice deberías verte – la señale y rei aun mas fuerte – pareces un pollo mojado. Me saco la lengua

- ya veremos quien parece pollo mojado – me lanzaba misiles con su mirada. Sentí algo delizadoce por mi cabello, descendía tortuosamente lento. Voltee mi mirada y ahí estaban Emmet con una sonrisa triunfante. Era goma. Mi espada ya estaba manchada por la blanca sustancia ya. Decidí escapar, me di vuelta y di mi fabuloso paso de escape, pero el piso estaba empapado y me di de cara contra el piso. Intente pararme, un dolorcito me hizo chillar bajamente, no se percato de eso, solo gire. Me sentía como una estúpida oveja frente a un oso, el sostenía unas almohadas y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza "ya veremos quien parece pollo mojado" su voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Duende diabólico. Voltee a verla y estaba buscando algo en la refrigeradora, no la llegue a mirar mucho cuando el primer almohadazo llegó, repitió el movimiento repetidas veces, hasta que de repente paro

-ALICEEEEE – abrí los ojos sorprendida, no me había dado cuando los cerré. Alice había llenado a Emmet de crema chantigine. Era muy gracioso ver al grandote retrocer con la cara tapada. Empecé a rodar de la risa. Estábamos asquerosos. Alice seguía atacando a Emmet. Alice estaba completamente empapada con crema por los brazos y una que otra pluma que le había llegado. El grandote tenia crema en toda la ropa, el cabello y 85% de la cara. Yo pues… tenia goma en la espalda y mi cabello, también había salpicado una cantidad grosera a mi cara y al polo eso sin incluir que me había caído en un charco de agua y plumas secas y mojada se habían adherido a mí de la cabeza a los pies. Me levante por fin y abraze a Alice por detrás, juntando mi cabello con el suyo llenándola de plumas y goma, Emm se unió al abrazo y no embarro de la estúpida crema. Nos tiramos al piso y empezamos a reir o mejor dicho, rodar de la risa.

- Chicos ya llegamos – escuchamos a Esme hablar desde la sala – QUE RAYOS HAN HECHO ACA! HAN BOTADO TODA LA CANCHA

Nos miramos y el miedo invadió nuestra cara. Teníamos la expresión de mi pobre angelito después de que se aplico la loción para afeitar, si Esme venia aca estábamos jodidos, la habitación estaba destrozada, la puerta de la refrigeradora abierta, la manguera del lavadero seguía chorreando llenando de agua todo, pluma en el piso, goma, crema y no se como cojones la mesa estaba tirada. Oímos los paso de alguien dirigiéndose a la cocina. Estabamos jodidos.

Cuando Esme llego su cara cambio mucho, de la desaprobación que tenia por lo que había pasado en la sala, paso a la incredulidad, luego a la confusión, después a la comprensión y por último a la FURIA extrema. La habitación se sentía fría y sentimos que toda nuestra felicidad se fue. Parecia que Esme iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentimos pisadas y tras Esme aparecieron Jasper, Rosalie y por ultimo Edward, ellos simplemente se quedaron atonitos. Trágame tierra. Mire de reojo a los de mi costado , se encontraban igual que yo. Al parecer Esme encontró las palabras adecuadas y hablo

- Los dejamos solos hora y media, solo una jodida HORA Y MEDIA y hacen esto! Mi COCINA como pudieron hacer eso y la sala PARA ESO CGASTAN LA COMIDA! HAY GENTE QUE MUERE DE HAMBRE y ustedes la desperdician ASI! Para colmo MI SOFA ESTA VOLTEADO – ¿espera que? Voltee la vista y Emmet asintió, fue el. Lo fulmine con la mirada y dirigi mi atención a Esme al segundo siguiente, l juro, jamás la habia visto tan enfadada – AHORITA MISMO COMIENZAN A LIMPIAR T-O-D-O – asentimos – PERO AHORA! ¿QUE ESPERAN UNA INVITACION?

Nuestras respectivas parejas estaban en un dilema, se sentían mal por nosotros, pero tenían muchas ganas de reir, pero que vamos! Cuando iba a ver a Emeet, Alice y a mi tirados en el suelo, muy manchados y mojados, siento intimidados.

Fuera como fuera yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra.

.

.

.

.

Era tarde, Charlie se iba a molestar, pero no importaba, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por el dia tan duro que habíamos tenido, Al, Emm y yo nos la pasamos limpiando alrededor de tres horas mientras que nuestros novios tomaban fotos de nosotros en tal situación, estoy 100% segura que mañana amaneceríamos con un resfriado.

- Bella, ya no estés molesta – hablo Edward mientras que aparcaba fuera de mi casa – no fue mi intención reirme, pero… también fue su responsabilidad por hacer eso – me gire y le hice un gesto grosero con el dedo. Solo solto una sonrisa y bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta – te veías realmente sexy asi mojada y llena de plumas – rio pícaramente y me sonroje furiosamente

- cállate – asalte sus labios y me respondió gustosamente, puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi trasero. Di un respingón cuando hizo eso, eran mínimas las veces que lo hacía, el beso se hacía más caliente, empezamos a retroceder, me levanto y me puso sobre la capota del carro y por inercia gire mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, se dirigió al lóbulo de la oreja, lo mordió y le dio un leve tirón. Gemí. Sentí su risa mientras se dirigía a mi cuello…

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN – volteamos y vimos a Charlie mirándonos impactado desde la puerta de la casa – ADENTRO!

Mierda. Definitivamente… Trágame tierra

* * *

Hola Guapuras, Fic de fin de año c: espero que les haya gustado.

El jueves actualizo Cullens vs Zombies. mi computadora me odia ;-; la apague y no guarde el estupido capitulo (odio word) xd... tambien fue mi culpa solo apago con el boton rojo y no como una persona normal.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO HERMOSURAS. ._./*


End file.
